Tears and Fire: The Watcher
by Prophet19
Summary: The first part of a new series. There is a secret in the Avatar's group of friends, and it could destroy them all.
1. Chapter One

**One** A Secret

_They only love each other at night. Once the fire has gone dark, once everyone around has drifted to sleep, when only the moon and stars light up the night, only when they are alone._

_They think no one knows, that it is a secret._

_But someone hears them._

_In the day, he is only quietly polite as she throws accusations and stinging barbs toward him. It is only the watcher who knows that at night, she soothes away her painful words with kisses and gentle lovers' words._

_The watcher hears them, and it hurts._

_During the day, when the entire group all see what they think is the truth; the watcher can almost believe it himself. But at night, that fanciful myth is cast aside as she calls the other's name, practically moans it._

_The listener cringes. It's happening again. He closes his eyes and lets the silent tears fall as he hears her voice call out for the other._

* * *

Zuko set the last armload of wood down, and brushed the dust from his tunic. "Anything else?" He asked quietly.

"No. You can go away now." Katara replied snidely as she gestured for Zuko to leave. She stirred the contents of the pot, ignoring the looks her friends were giving her.

"Why do you do that?" Sokka asked after Zuko had gone. "He's been nothing but helpful since he got here." Sokka frowned. "Without Zuko, Suki and Dad wouldn't even be here!"

"Just because I have to accept him as Aang's teacher doesn't mean that I have to like him." Katara replied heatedly.

Hakoda shook his head, and spoke up, his tone firm. "No, not necessarily. But you were raised better than that, Katara. What would your grandmother say if she heard how you treat that boy?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Dad, he attacked our village!"

"And he's making amends for that by helping to stop his father." Hakoda replied. "Just…try to get along better?"

Katara frowned slightly, but nodded.

Zuko's voice carried through the Temple. "Aang, its time for your lesson!"

Aang looked at his half-filled bowl, then at the door, unsure. "Now!" Aang jumped up, and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Zuko, does it bother you that Katara is so cold to you?' Aang asked, balancing awkwardly on one leg.

Zuko set his foot down. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Zuko closed his eyes, annoyed. "Yes, yes I'm sure."

Aang tried to meditate in silence, but, well, he was only twelve, after all. "Why?"

Zuko sighed. "Just focus on your breathing, Aang."

Aang clamped his mouth shut, watching his newest teacher as he demonstrated a new set of basic moves.

Zuko finished the set, and told Aang to run through it. Watching, he couldn't help but be impressed at how quick a study Aang really was. Zuko thought that was likely what made him the right Avatar for the cycle. After all, Aang had learned so much in such a short amount of time, and while his control of the elements was still rough, he was almost a fully realized Avatar.

But for Zuko, and for firebending, rough control was no better than no control. When Aang finished the set, and looked at Zuko grinning, the expatriate prince only frowned.

"Do it again…and get it right this time." He commanded.

"But…"

"No buts." Zuko replied firmly. "Fire isn't something you can 'sort-of' master. Fire doesn't fall back to earth once you let go. It keeps burning."

Aang's ears turned red. "You sound like Jeong-Jeong."

Zuko blinked. "Jeong-Jeong? When did you meet The Deserter?"

Aang sat down, and told Zuko about meeting the firebender, and what had happened when Aang hadn't listened.

Zuko nodded. "That should only serve to convince you more, Aang. Fire is powerful, it is life, but you have to show it respect by fully striving to master it."

Aang thought about that. "Zuko, what will happen after I master the elements? What if I still can't reconnect to the Avatar State, if I can't defeat Ozai?"

"You be fine. And you'll have us with you." Zuko replied, awkwardly patting Aang on the back. "We're your friends Aang, we won't let anything happen."

Aang grinned, comforted. "Thanks, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko sighed. "I told you to stop calling me that."

* * *

Katara stirred the rice, frowning. Sokka was sitting a few feet away with Suki, both of them still catching up, and Aang was chasing Haru, Teo, and The Duke around the temple.

Toph was sitting next to her, so she would be ready when the food was done, but that still left her father, Zuko, and the new firebender, Chit Sang.

Katara saw the latter two walk past the door, discussing the finer points of making moonshine, and sighed.

In short, no one was helping her with dinner. She looked up and saw Zuko walk into the room. "Hey, Zuko!" She said loudly, bringing the prince to a halt, and drawing the others' attention. "The water boiled down too fast. Go get me some."

Nodding, Zuko picked up an empty water-skin and left.

Toph snorted, getting Katara's attention. "Wow, Sugar Queen, you have him whipped."

"What?" Katara asked. "No! I just think if he expects to eat, he needs to help."

Toph shook her head, and gestured around. "Yes, because _we're_ all helping so much." She replied sarcastically.

Toph could have sworn Katara's heart fluttered for a moment, but she wanted more proof before teasing her friend.

And she _would_ get it, or she wasn't the greatest earthbender around.

Haru came running into the temple. "Guys, there's a war-balloon coming!" He yelled. "Aang saw it!"

"The Fire Nation has found us?" Suki asked, her face pale as she grabbed Sokka's hand.

"Maybe. But we've got Appa, so we'll be fine." Sokka reassured her, then looked across the room at his father, who nodded slightly.

"Who cares." Toph grunted. "Let's just kick butt."

* * *

They all stood, ready to fight off any attackers. As the balloon drifted lower to the ground, Sokka scratched his head, confused by the fact that there was only one balloon. "IS this a scout balloon?" He wondered aloud.

Almost as if it was on cue, a cheery, beaded face peered over the side of the balloon.

"Ah, I found you at last." Iroh greeted.


	2. Chapter Two

**Two **Pai Sho, Manly Talks, and…A Secret

_They're together again. The watcher curls into a tight fetal position. He was out in the garden, unable to sleep, but they hadn't known that. No, he had to stay quiet, or they would know he knows._

_After a while, they've…finished, and lay close together, talking sleepily about random things, and the watcher feels guilty for a moment, like he was stealing this private, peaceful moment._

_Then the jealousy and pain returns, and he moves away quietly, afraid of what he might do._

_As he returns to the temple, the watcher sees his reflection in a still, clear pool, and lightly touches the arrow that started on his head, and wonders why she chose the other. The watcher slaps the water, breaking his reflection, and for a moment, he feels the otherworldly sense…_

_But someone was coming, and the watcher knew that, despite what he felt, he couldn't let anyone know, and moved to intercept the person._

* * *

Zuko poured tea for his Uncle. "I went to the cell where you were held, Uncle." He said. "I was going to free you."

"Ah, but I was impatient." Iroh replied calmly. "I had many things to do before setting out in search for the Avatar. When I could not find you, I was worried. There were rumors that you had faced down your father."

Toph sputtered. "You what?" She asked, incredulous. "Sparky, he could have killed you!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but was silent. Zuko shook his head. "He tried. Ozai bent lightning, and tried to kill me."

Iroh sipped his tea. "It is good to know that the redirection I taught you worked so well."

"You can block lightning?" Aang asked. "Can you teach me?"

Zuko and Iroh spoke at the same time. "You aren't ready."

"Oh, spirits, he's trying to sound like his uncle now." Sokka said in a stage whisper. "Next thing, he'll tell us he enjoys nothing better than a cup of tea."

Zuko looked off. "That wouldn't be true."

Toph frowned. His heart was beating rapidly, and she reached out for vibrations, and smiled slightly. Katara was walking into the room. _Busted._

"Ah, Miss Katara, you are looking well." Iroh greeted. "Tell me, have you had any trouble keeping my nephew in line?"

Katara blinked, then smiled. "No, he's very…obedient."

Iroh laughed. "Zuko…obedient?"

"Its true." Toph spoke up. "She says jump, he asks how high."

Iroh was shaking with repressed laughter, and finally lost control, falling off of his seat, bellowing.

"Speaking of which, Zuko, I need your help for a moment." Katara declared.

Zuko set the teapot down, and stood up. "I'll see you later, Uncle."

"Be…a…good…boy!" Iroh said between laughs.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Katara said softly, walking down a dark corridor of the temple. "I didn't think it would be that funny."

"You don't know my Uncle very well." Zuko replied. "He could create innuendo from thin air."

Katara turned around, and took Zuko's hands. "Innuendo? Now, we both know there is nothing happening for innuendo to be a big deal…"

Zuko kissed her, and Katara melted in his arms.

* * *

"Zuko's fitting in pretty well." Aang told Iroh. "Even though Katara is still pretty mean to him."

Toph almost laughed at loud. Sugar Queen and Sparky hadn't gone as far as they thought, and inwardly, Toph grinned, pleased to know their secret.

Haru, Teo, and the Duke were arguing over a board they had moved from another room of the temple, and caught Iroh's attention.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Pai Sho! Do any of you know how to play?"

"I do." A new voice spoke, and Chit Sang stepped forward, waving slightly. "Would you like a game, General?"

Iroh chuckled. "You are a polite young man, but I am no longer a General. And yes, I would enjoy a game. Perhaps we can teach these youngsters to play."

"Hey, I'm going to go see if Katara and Zuko need any help." Aang spoke up, but when he went to move, he found his feet caught in a vise made of rock.

"Not so fast, Twinkletoes." Toph said. "We've been busy for the last couple of days, and you missed our earth-bending practice." Toph crossed her arms. "Besides, we've got to spy on Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda."

"Yeah, they were being all secretive earlier, weren't they?" Aang thought, easily distracted.

_You owe me one, Love-birds._ Toph thought smugly.

Sokka was helping Hakoda to knap flint for spearheads. A distance away, Suki trained with his sword, and Sokka got little work done, distracted by his girlfriend.

"She's a special girl." Hakoda commented in a tone that made Sokka flinch.

"Uh, yeah. She's really special, Dad."

"Just how serious are you two?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka knew exactly what his father was getting at, and sighed, settling in for a lecture.

But Hakoda surprised him. "You're almost a man now, Sokka." He told his son, inspecting a finished spearhead. "Nothing I say can stop how you two…er, express yourselves, but just remember: I will not be a grandfather yet."

"Don't worry, Dad." Sokka replied, feeling proud that his Dad respected him that much. "That particular thing isn't a problem. We've already discussed it."

Hakoda looked at his son, then grinned. "Good, good. Now let's get these weapons made."

Suki stopped, and looked back at the temple. "Hey, Toph, Aang, do you always spy so much?" She called.

Aang jumped up, chastised, and the two men heard Toph say something very unladylike.


	3. Chapter Three

(NOTE) I was only going to do one chapter today, but I had to warn my readers about something. I was nosy, and watched the leaked Avatar episodes. This will contain spoilers, including a new character named Chit Sang. That's all I'm going to say, I don't want to ruin more than I have. SarahE7191, this was for you, and no, you don't necessarily need to know who Chit Sang is, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Three** Unraveling

_Its almost like an addiction, but he can't stop. He has to stay awake, to listen for them, to follow._

_The watcher, though he was young, knew about that one thing that men and women did. He had first thought it was just because they weren't able to be together any other way, but they weren't together like that every night._

_Tonight, for example, they were standing in a wide open part of the temple, fighting. Except, it wasn't fighting, not really. Even though he hates it, the watcher can't help but think it was like a dance._

_And it really was. Each moment, they came closer together, then, finally, soaked and singed, they spun in each other's arms, sharing what they thought was their own moment._

_The watcher feels a knot of anger, one that had been growing for a long time, twist in his gut, and finally, he slinks away, leaving two people he had thought he trusted alone._

_As he curled up in the stable next to his large white beast, the watcher makes a decision._

_She was his, and no one else had a right to her. He would ruin it, or stop it, even if that meant doing it with his own hands._

_He settled in for a painful slumber._

* * *

Zuko walked into the hall that had become the main room, moving Momo's ears out of his eyes. The lemur had taken a liking to him, spirits knew why, and would often land on his head for a nap. It was still early, and only Katara was up, already sorting through the goods to find something for the morning meal.

"Not mash again." Zuko said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mash again." Katara confirmed. "This time, though, the boys found some cinnamon, so it will be a little better."

Katara was holding a berry in her hand, and with a start, Momo jumped off of Zuko's head, snatched the fruit, and landed on the floor, nibbling. "Well, at least someone likes my cooking."

"Funny." Zuko began. "I…" He let go of her, and moved a bit away just before Teo rolled into the room.

"Wow, I'm up early." The inventor's son commented. "Hey, Zuko, I was wondering if I could ask you about Fire Nation explosives."

Zuko nodded, then startled himself by smiling slightly. "Planning on building a bomb?"

"Well…" Teo's eyes got wide, and he gestured. "I was thinking about it, yeah, but a special kind. What if you could make a bomb that flies?"

Zuko thought about that. It was actually a pretty good idea. "We'll talk after breakfast."

Katara snorted. "Zuko, talking? Probably in monosyllabic grunts."

Teo flinched, and looked at Zuko, who just ignored her, stoic as always.

* * *

It didn't take long for the others to wake up, and Aang trailed in last, greeting everyone as warmly as he always did…save for Katara and Zuko.

In fact, he ignored them both, and the younger kids in the group quieted, sensing a tension growing.

In an attempt to break the tension, Hakoda spoke up. "So, General Iroh, you were explaining to me the finer points of the Lotus Gambit last night?"

Iroh took the cue. "Ah, yes. It is a very ancient and difficult playing style, but the possible rewards are legion."

Chit Sang cut in. "Yes, if you can trap your opponent with five or six different moves, then you have, what, twelve options for a victory?"

"I believe it is fourteen." Iroh replied. "So…" Bored almost instantly, the younger members of the group drowned the adults out.

Zuko finished eating, then set his bowl in the washbasin. Crossing over to Aang, he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Its time for your lesson."

Aang shook Zuko's hand off moodily, secretly pleased at the fleeting hurt look that crossed Zuko's face. "Fine. I'll be out there." _I'll teach you a lesson._

Aang got up, and picked up his staff, following Zuko. Everyone else let out a sigh. "Is something wrong with Aang?" Suki asked.

Toph looked worried. "He's very angry about something. I mean, really, really mad."

* * *

"Ready, Aang?" Zuko asked. "Let's see what you've learned so far."

Aang's eyes narrowed, and unleashed a blast of fire powerful enough to kill. Zuko, not expecting anything like it, barely dodged, and fell into a sharper stance.

"Aang, what are you doing?' He demanded.

"She was _mine_!" Aang attacked again, and Zuko rolled, dispelling the flame. He was knocked back by a lash of water, and cried out, hearing several ribs snap, and landed hard on his back.

"Aang, what…" Zuko groaned, struggling to his knees.

But Aang was gone, and Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the arrows marking the avatar's body begin to glow.

* * *

The sound of an explosion tore through the temple. "What the hell was that?" Sokka demanded, jumping to his feet, sword in hand.

"Katara!" Toph ran into the room, out of breath, her sightless eyes wide. "Zuko's not moving!"

They were hard-pressed to keep up with the waterbender as she ran through the temple.

* * *

Zuko jumped clear of another strike, grateful that Aang was attacking wildly. Zuko climbed to his feet, and readied himself to jump again. He didn't need the others thinking he'd gone evil…again…and attack _him_, so he had only run from Aang's attacks, which were growing fiercer as the Avatar slipped farther and farther into the Avatar State.

Zuko miscalculated, and as he flew through the air, he mused as to how he had any ribs left to break, before slamming into the temple wall, his vision starting to gray.

* * *

They arrived in time to see Zuko slam against the temple wall, falling with a thud to the ground.

Katara didn't even slow down, despite her father and Sokka calling after her, and as she ran, all the water in the fountain rose into the air.

"Aang!" She shouted, and the avatar turned toward her.

The look on her face, one he had seen before only when she fought an _enemy_, cut through his mindless rage, and he fell out of the Avatar State.

"Katara…" Aang was cut off as water surged around him, sending him flying back.

Terrified and heartbroken, Aang could only stare at her, lying soaked in a new pool of water.

The water froze as Katara passed over it, and everyone watched, awed as she raised her hand and brought it down with a resounding smack, Aang's cheek burning red where she'd hit him.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, furious tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Zuko is your friend, Aang!"

Aang's eyes narrowed, and he looked away. "Maybe I don't want to be his friend anymore." He muttered.

"Hey, Katara, Zuko's in bad shape." Sokka called over from where Zuko was laying, barely conscious.

Katara turned her back on Aang.


	4. Chapter Four

**Four** Departure and...Nuptials?!

_The Watcher was still sitting in the wet puddle long after the sun had set, his heart filled with swirling emotions._

_It hurt, knowing that she had chosen the other._

_It hurt when the Watcher saw how his friends had looked at him._

_It hurt even worse, because the Watcher knew that he was wrong._

_And now, She was in the temple with the Other, caring for him, loving him, and hating…hating the Watcher._

_Staring up at the starry sky, the Watcher begins to cry._

* * *

"Zuko, you idiot." Katara chided. "You should have run faster…or fought back."

Zuko blinked, and looked up. "Was I dreaming, or did I see you slap Aang?"

"I shouldn't have." Katara replied, averting his gaze. Changing the topic, Katara dropped her water back into its bowl. "This will take a while to fully heal."

"We don't have the time." Zuko declared. "The comet is coming, and Aang isn't ready."

Katara smirked, and used a hand to keep Zuko lying flat. "Iroh can train Aang. Chit Sang can help, if it comes to that. But Aang has to earn that right back."

Zuko shook his head. "You can't blame Aang." He tried to sit up, frowning when Katara wouldn't let him.

"Why?" Katara asked needlessly, her voice soft. She knew the answer.

"He's twelve, and thinks he's in love with you." Zuko replied calmly, taking her hand in his. "He was jealous."

"How did he know?" Katara jumped when she heard a victorious laugh, followed by a girlish moan and a thump.

Toph was standing in the doorway. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Ah, the satisfaction of being proven right."

Behind Toph, Katara and Zuko saw Sokka, lying on the floor where he'd passed out.

* * *

"How is your patient?" Iroh asked when Katara joined the rest of the group in the hall.

"He's sleeping right now…finally." Katara replied, taking the cup of tea Iroh offered. "But when he's awake, Zuko is…he's being stubborn, and trying to get up."

"Well, he is a very strong minded boy." Iroh suggested, sipping tea. "Is there any reason young Toph had to drag your brother in here?"

"She hasn't said anything?" Katara asked, starting to blush, a fact not lost on Iroh.

"Nope." Toph cut in. "And I won't, but Snoozles here is gonna freak when he wakes up."

Hakoda looked over, interested. "Why?"

"Aang!" The Duke exclaimed, hiding behind Teo, who hid (poorly) behind Haru.

Aang was soaking wet, and he walked over to Katara, his staff dropping from his fingers. Something in his eyes made her want to hug him and soothe away the pain, but Katara couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm leaving in the morning." He announced in a dead, dul tone. "I need to go see the Guru. He was right about something, and I hope its not too late to fix it." With that he walked out of the room, noty even bothering to gather up his staff.

* * *

Zuko, against Katara's protests, was moving on a set of crutches Teo had whittled.

He was watching as Aang packed a bag onto Appa. "You don't have to go. I'm not mad, Aang."

"I know." Aang replied. "But I do have to go. When I left the Guru, before Ba Sing Se's fall, he told me that my last chakra was still locked, because I couldn't let go of all my earthly attachments. Then, at Ba Sing Se...I tried to let go, but Azula, well, you know."

Zuko came to his young friend's side. "Aang, I am sorry for what has happened in the past, and I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

Aang shook his head. "No, Zuko, I'm sorry. You're my friend, and I tried to kill you. I've lost sight of my destiny."

"Destiny isn't written in stone." Zuko frowned as he thought back over his own life.

"Mine is." Aang said. "I'm the Avatar. It is my destiny to restore balance to the world." Aang's voice started to break, and for the first time it really struck Zuko how young aang really was. "And to do that, I need to let go of all my earthly attachments."

Zuko looked away. "Katara."

"I…I can do it know, and I need the Guru's help. If I can master the Avatar State, then I can beat Ozai, even if he's got the Comet." Aang said.

Zuko nodded. "Aang, at least take Uncle with you. You still need to work on firebending, and my Uncle is a better firebender than I am."

"He wouldn't want to come…" Aang started, then Iroh laughed, walking into the stable, Chit Sang following him carrying a pack.

"We're coming." Iroh said. "You do still need to train, and this young man has decided I need a servant."

Chit Sang bowed slightly. "It is an honor to serve the legendary Dragon of the West."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Looks like you don't have a choice, Aang." He smiled, and stuck a hand out.

Aang paused a moment, then just hugged Zuko. "I hope you make her happy. She deserves that." He said quietly, then jumped onto Appa's head, barely giving Iroh and his new assistant time to find a seat before calling out: "Yip-yip."

* * *

Zuko watched until he couldn't make out the air bison, then hobbled back into the temple.

As soon as he made it into the hall, he was tagged by both Sokka and Hakoda. "We need to talk…son." Hakoda said, somewhat uncomfortably.

Zuko threw a worried look at Katara, who just shrugged slightly.

* * *

"I need to know what is between you and my daughter." Hakoda asked, once they were in relative privacy.

Zuko blinked, but thought better of lying, since Sokka was standing there. "We're…" _'In love' sounds way too corny, and Hakoda looks like he'd slit me from throat to belly._ "We're together, sir."

Sokka gripped the haft of his sword tightly, making threatening noises, but quieted when his father looked at him.

"Just what is 'together' in your definition?" Hakoda asked, his eyes narrowing.

Zuko felt a chill. "I have nothing but respect for Katara, and…"

"Answer the question." Hakoda said with deceptive calm.

Zuko gauged the distance between them, and wondered if he would be able to run if it came to that. He felt his good ear burn red as he answered, feeling like a naughty student caught cheating in school.

"We've…we've been intimate."

"You little…" Hakoda came to an abrupt stop, caught by Sokka.

"Dad, calm down!" Sokka nearly shouted.

Hakoda's eyes narrowed on Zuko. "I should kill you! You've taken my little girl's innocence!"

Zuko felt like running, but with the crutches, that would be an impossibility. "Chief Hakoda." He said, forcing confidence into his voice. "I've already told you. I respect Katara, and I love her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Hakoda stopped moving suddenly. Still glaring at Zuko, he seemed to ponder something. "Is that the truth? Katara feels the same, you both are in love?"

Hesitantly, Zuko nodded.

Hakoda grinned evilly. "Well, then you will have to be married."

* * *

End Part One: The Watcher

Well, I'm glad for the reviews, and that you all liked it so well.

Well, the first chapter of Tears and Fire: The Hunter will be up shortly, and I think you'll be pleased with it.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


End file.
